Sonic Rush 3D
Sonic Rush 3D is a 2.5D side-scrolling, Action-Adventure, Platform game for Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo 2DS and the Third Istallment of Sonic Rush Series and the direct sequel of Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Adventure. It gameplay is just like Sonic Rush Series, only now it has improved 2.5D graphics and new game features. This time However, this game will include the team system introduced in Sonic Classic Heroes and Sonic Heroes. Gameplay This Gameplay is the same as Sonic Rush Series only this time however it has mixed with Sonic Classic Heroes gameplay, Sonic Heroes gameplay, Sonic Runners gameplay and Sonic Generations 3DS modern gameplay. Like Sonic Heroes players can choose one of each Team however there will be 6 Teams available at this time to use at the beginning of the game and each team will have one member capable of the aformentioned skills, which are Speed, Fly & Power, but follow a different yet intertwined, Storyline. player may switch the party's leader freely, whilst the other two characters follow and each characters has their own individual abilities. Like Sonic Heroes each team get their own story. Playable (Heroes) 'Team Sonic' ' ' *Speed: Sonic The Hedgehog *Fly: Miles " Tails" Prower *Power: Knuckles the Echidna *Team Leader: Sonic The Hedgehog 'Story:' 'Neo Team Rose' ' ' *Speed: Amy Rose *Fly: Cream the Rabbit *Power: Blaze the Cat *Team Leader: Amy Rose 'Story:' 'Team Dark' ' ' *Speed: Shadow the Hedgehog *Fly: Rouge the Bat *Power: E-123 Omega *Team Leader: Shadow the Hedgehog 'Story:' 'Team Chaotix' ' ' *Speed: Espio the Chameleon *Fly: Charmy Bee *Power: Vector the Crocodile *Team Leader: Vector the Crocodile 'Story:' 'Team Future' ' ' *Speed: Sticks the Badger *Fly: Sliver the Hedgehog *Power: Mighty the Armadillo *Team Leader: Silver the Hedgehog 'Story:' 'Team Babylon' ' ' *Speed: Jet the Hawk *Fly: Wave the Swallow *Power: Storm the Albatross *Team Leader: Jet the Hawk 'Story:' Non-Playable (Supporting Characters) *Vanllia the Rabbit *G-mel *Marine the Raccon Villains *Dr.Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic *Eggman Nega *Metal Sonic 3.0 Enemies *Egg Pawn *Egg Flapper *Egg Hammer *Egg Magican *Klagen *Motobug *Buzz *Crawl *Sandworm Items #1-up #Red Rings #Rings #Shoes #Shield #Flame Shield #Aqua Shield #Thunder Shield #Invisible #Checkpoint #Spring #Wide Spring #Dash Panel Zones There are 8 Zones in this game just like Sonic Rush Series. The First 7 Zones consist of 2 Acts and a Boss while Final Zone and Extra Zone consist only a Boss. The Extra Zone is unlocked only by completinig all of team stories and collecting all 7 Chaos Emeralds and all 7 Sol Emeralds in special stages. *'Zone 1: '''Neo Emerald Hill *Boss: *'Zone 2: 'Route City *Boss: *'Zone 3: 'Casino Starlight *Boss: *'Zone 4: 'Canyon Road *Boss: *'Zone 5: 'Mushroom Forest *Boss: *'Zone 6: 'Sky Highway *Boss: *'Zone 7: 'Death Egg MK III *Boss 1: Metal Sonic ( for Team Sonic, Team Dark & Team Chaotix) *Boss 2: Metal Sonic 3.0 ( for Neo Team Rose, Team Future & Team Babylon) *'Final Zone: 'X-Zone *Boss: *'Extra Zone: '''Advance Dimeinsion *Boss: Special Stages Category:Nintendo 3Ds Games Category:3Ds games Category:Sega Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games